Never Ending Dream
by PhantomNinja90
Summary: Sam and Danny watch a movie, Danny has an unended dream, sam's awake alright. please read parings: [DannySam]


Saikyou: Hey waz up? This is one of my two Danny phantom fics so enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Inu-Yasha, so live with it…

"this is speech"

"This is thought" This is a dream 

[this is a flashback]

noise

Chapter 1

He held her cheek in his palm and gently wrapped one of his arms around her. He didn't care about anything more in the world in this moment than the girl infront of him. He gently pulled her up close to his face, feeling her warm breath and staring in to her beautiful violet eyes. And then-

          BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP 14 year old Danny Fenton's alarm clock went of as the teenage boy groaned miserably.

          "Even in my dreams, I can't kiss her." Danny grumbled out loud. Danny sighed and sat up on his bed. "Why the hell did I set my alarm anyways?!?" Danny asked himself, punching his pillow in anger for not remembering. Danny thought intensely for a moment, his eyebrows knit furiously. Concentrating deeply, he thought of all the reasons why anyone would want to wake up early Saturday morning. Danny's search results were none, but then it hit him.

_"That's right, Sam's coming over, and your room is a mess you idiot!" Danny thought._

Danny straightened up off his bed, and began to straiten up his bed. He threw his pillows next to his headboard and tucked in his bed sheets. Then Danny moved on to tackling the rest of his unkempt room.

          Sam smiled as she started to brush her hair, today she was going over to Danny's house for a movie, and for once, they were alone. Tucker was on vacation with his family, Danny's parents were out 'ghost hunting', and his sister was at a party. Sam put down the brush and looked at her self in the mirror. She was wearing jeans for once, but the same signature t-shirt, and for once her hair was down. Sam looked down at her watch. It read 9:30.

          _"Oh 9:30, time to go." Sam thought. _Sam put her brush in her dresser drawer, and snatched her purse off her nightstand, accidentally knocking over a photo.

          "Damn!" Sam swore as she began to pick the broken glass. She threw it away not noticing the bead of blood that began to form on her finger, and picked up the frame and photo. She turned the photograph over. It had been taken about 2 weeks ago when she, Tucker, and Danny went to an amusement park. Tucker had gotten sick off a ride and Sam and Danny thought it would be fun to go take a photo in a photo booth (A/N:duh, where else would you take one?) They had been goofing off at the time, and Sam had thrown her arms around Danny's neck, and Danny put his hands gently on her waist, making it look like they were about to kiss.

          _"Oh how I wish we had," Sam thought, "All we've ever been was friends- just friends. I want more, but we have such a great friendship, and I don't want that to go away. But, every time I look into those blue eyes, I get lost in to another world. But he'd probably never think of me that way. That's why I must hide it like this, even if it means pain, I want him to be happy. _

          Sam recollected herself, placed the photo on her nightstand, ran down stairs, and walked out of the house to the place she wanted to be most right now.

          "Ha finished!" Danny exclaimed. Danny's room was spotless, and that would sure impress Sam. Danny transformed out of his ghost form and sat down.

          _"Thank god for me being a halfa." Danny thougth to himself. _But as soon as Danny sat down, the door bell rang.

          Danny leapt up to the sound of it, raced down stairs, and opened the front door. As the door swung open, Danny went into a state of shock. Sam looked absolutley beautiful.

          Danny seached his brain for words to describe her, but none were found, instead what came out was, "Uh-h S-sam, um, hi. Um, you look, well, look d-diferent."

          Sam looked disdowned for a moment. _"Nice job, idiot." Danny's mind snapped. _

          "Thanks, I guess. May I come in?" Sam inquired.

          "Yeah, sure of corse," Danny said and let Sam in. The two of them began to walk up the stairs to Danny's bedroom. Danny shut the door once they got in, and the two of them sat on his bed, with no words spoken.

          Danny looked down out of embarressment, and caught attention of Sam's finger.

          "Sam, your bleeding." Danny said, and grabbed her hand and held it up to eye level, "Here, let me go get a bandage." And he ran in

          "Oh this? No it's nothing," Sam yelled to him, "It's just a scratch, really, I was just picking up some broken glass and-"

          But Danny had already come back with some antestetic and a small piece of  white cloth. Danny gently dabbed some of the antestetic on to Sam's finger and spoke, "Sorry, we ran out of bandages, but I hope this will do."

          Danny gently held her hand and began to wrap Sam's finger up in the white cloth. Well, holding her hand was an understatement. It was more like caressing, really.

          Danny tied a knot and by now Sam was crimson red.

          "There, is that alright?" Danny asked.

          Sam looked down at her finger and smiled. Then she looked up at Danny's bright blue eyes. She was practicly aborbed into them. "It's perfect" She said.

          "Heh," Danny said and went slighly pink, "So, how 'bout that movie?"

          "Oh yeah, I didn't just come over hear to get a check-up I supose," Sam replied and laughed a little.

          So Danny and Sam grabbed a bag of chese popcorn (A/N: my favorite ) and turned on the movie.

          The basic plot line of the movie was a story about a young girl in love with a boy who was a half demon. It originated as a show, but they made a movie about it and this was the second one. The girl's name was Kagome (A/N: Yup that's right it's Inu-Yasha ) and she had been captured by a soceress who wanted to eat her for beauty. The half-demon, Inu-Yasha, was trying to rescue her, but the sorceress trapped his human form inside her mirror and turned him into a full demon. Kagome freed herself and was trying to figure out how to stop Inu-Yasha from transforming. (A/N: note this, In human form, Inu-yasha has black hair, in half-demon and demon form, he has white hair, and Kagome's hair is black for those of you who don't know, ring any bells?)

          Sam and Danny were still sitting on the bed, watching the movie intensely.

          "What do you thinks going to happen?" Sam asked Danny. Danny turned towards her, and spoke up, "I have no idea. Um Sam, you have a splotch of cheese on your face."

          Sam reddend with embarressment, and wiped her face.

          "Higher," Danny said.

          She repeated the process, but missed again.

          "Um, you missed again." Danny informed her, "Here let me get it." Danny raised his hand to Sam's cheak and wiped the smudge off her face. However, Danny still held his hand there.

          On the TV Kagome's face closed in on Inu-Yasha's. Both Danny and Sam were silent. He held her cheek in his palm and gently wrapped one of his arms around her. He didn't care about anything more in the world in this moment than the girl infront of him. He gently pulled her up close to his face, feeling her warm breath and staring in to her beautiful violet eyes. And then she closed her eyes, Danny's breath danced apon her face. He closed his eyes and leaned in. As soon as their lips met, reality melted away. They were in their own world, and nothing could bring them out of it. Danny opened his mouth and gently knocked on Sam's lip. Sam replied as she parted her teeth and allowed Danny's tounge to explore the inside of her mouth. But Sam wasen't all that helpless and began to battle Danny's tounge. The two tounges danced for what seemed like hours, and then They released, going up for air.

          Sam's entire body was buring by the overwheming passion. _"No, that did not just happen, Danny Fenton did not kiss me, and I didn't kiss him back. It's just a dream, we're still just friend and I am still in pain. I-it can't, won't ever be like this." Sam's mind screamed. _

          Sam's eyes filled with tears, "-Just a dream," Sam muttered, tears were streaming across her face, "He doesn't love me, I'll wake up and be in my bed, and feel the same pain I do every day of my waking life."

          But it was not a dream, and to prove it, Danny grabbed Sam's hand and pressed it to his face. He pressed his nose against her's and spoke to her in the most kind and soft voice no one could imagine possible.

          "Sam, it's not a dream, I'm here and right now, more than anyone, I love you. I have for a long time, I do now, and will forever more. I know your pain, I feel it to, the pain inside that won't go away. Sam, I know, I know you're afraid, and I'm a little  afraid too, but I'm here Sam, I'm here for you. Know that."

          Danny took his thumb and wiped away her tears. Sam's mind raced, searching for an answer.

          _"He does love me. It, it's not a dream. It's real, and he's here, with me. He was with me, is, and forever will be. So close to me, always for me."_

          Danny sighed, and looked like he lost hope, he took a blanket and threw it over his head, hoping Sam would leave. Instead, Sam pulled it down until it was half way off his head, and it exposed one of his  bright blue eyes. She looked into that single, stray blue eye.

"Daniel Fenton," Sam said looking into Danny's eyes, "you are so un-selfish, always thinking about others, always caring. That's why… that's why I fell in love with you. I admit I'm scared, but no matter what, I'll always have you."

Sam pulled the rest of the blanket off Danny, and kissed him on the forehead. He pulled her into a hug and they sat their for a while.

"So," Sam said softly, "Does this mean I'm your girlfriend?"

"Maybe." Danny said with a grin. Sam glared at him.

"Kidding, kidding" he said and pulled her in to another never ending kiss.

Saikyou: Okay, how did you enjoy? I don't know if I want to write another chapter, but if you like, plz review, I need at least 5 b4 I continue, okay? Good. You got it, congrats! So it's official, Danny is mine Sam's. Hehehehe


End file.
